Making Memories
by Angleterre97
Summary: Francis and Alice reminisce about their relationship, where it's been , where it is...even where it's going.


This was all completely ridiculous to her. She just didn't have the time for things like this. She had exams to study for, an apartment to clean, a job she would have to wake up and go to in the morning. No, dates like these Alice simply didn't have time for.

"If you are so busy then why do you still come?" He asked teasingly

"It's not as though you ever give me a bloody choice! You pout for days if I turn you down, I swear sometimes you're just like a child."

Francis smiled. Always so brash yet dignified, it amazed him truly. Alice Kirkland, the center of his fascination for the past six years, though, they'd only been dating for three. It had taken him, yes Francis Bonnefoy, master of charm, over two years to even get on the fiery Brit's good side. But it hardly mattered, because they were here, together.

"You should be studying too you know. You have an exam on Tuesday."

"Do I? You're always so good about keeping me on schedule."

Alice scoffed. "Well someone has too." And faintly, she smiled. It had not been a one sided effort, this relationship. Strained at times, her love for the Frenchman had grown just as strong as his own for her. Not that she would ever openly admit that to anyone, heavens no. So of course she went on the dates. Even when it conflicted with her other obligations, even if it was something absolutely exasperating, she would go.

Like the time he had taken her to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Oh how she had loathed him, he knew she was afraid of heights!

"Just hold onto me, _ma cheri_, I wont let go."

She could have killed him for that, but settled for clinging to his arm and enjoying the view.

Thankfully, the restaurant they were at now was on a solid ground level.

"What time do you work tomorrow?"

"My shift starts at ten."

"So you will sleep in with me then?"

"Probably not."

Francis flagged down a waiter and they gave their orders. The place wasn't the highest class establishment, but it was by no means a dive. It was simple, in the eyes of the eccentric Frenchman. But simple wasn't always bad.

"Say Alice, do you remember when we were looking for an apartment to share?"

"Yes, that was an absolute nightmare."

"Oh come now, it wasn't so bad."

It wasn't, really. They had looked at a handful of different places within their budget, but it was always something.

"_The kitchen is so outdated."_

"_There's no place to put a desk."_

"_You mean we couldn't paint the walls? But they are hideous!"_

It was always something. Finally they had come to a compromise. Yes the walls were a horrid shade of yellow, but the stove was new. The location wasn't prime, but the buses ran right by.

"We even found room for that desk of yours, the gaudy thing."

"Oh please Francis, you use it more than I do, writing your articles."

"Have you read the latest one?"

"Of course."

"And?"

And it was marvelous, as always. The first day Francis started at the paper, Alice knew he had found his niche. Writing and interviewing and picture-taking, it was perfect for him.

"I'm going to get a raise soon you know?"

"Really Fran? Congrats man!"

Alice jumped a bit in her seat, startled by the sudden intrusion of an American accent. She turned to see Alfred standing behind her. She rolled her eyes at her obnoxious friend.

"What are you doing here, Alfred?" She asked, looking around. "Alone? That's not like you."

"Nah, Maddie ran to the restroom. Wouldn't expect to see you high class people at a place like this."

Francis only smiled. "We are just full of surprises, _non_?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

Alice smiled, Francis really was always full of surprises. "What are you and Maddie out and about for tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason, just didn't feel like stayin in, right Mads?"

Maddaline emerged from a crowd of people walking to their tables and she smiled shyly. "Yeah, we didn't really have anything to cook, Al ate most of it."

"Not all of it!"

"It was nice to see you two." Maddie said as a waiter appeared to show them a table.

"It was nice to see you two as well." Alice responded, waving as they were escorted away. "They really do make a nice pair, don't they Francis?"

"Indeed, just like us, _oui?_"

Their food came soon after. Francis took great pleasure in praising and analyzing the dish, while Alice enjoyed just as much simply eating it.

"I swear, some days I think you should have been a food critic."

"Really?"

"No, you'd hit on all the waitresses and never get anything done."

"You wound me."

They ate in silence a few moments, comfortable silence. Nothing like the awkward silence of a first date.

"Do you remember the first time we went out Alice?"

"Yes, you took me to this horrible French bistro."

"It was not that bad, the food was amazing."

"The staff were annoying, they all sounded like you."

"Impossible, only I have such a marvelous voice as this~"

"Narcissist."

"Not so, I care for you almost as much as myself."

"Oh? I'm so honored."

"You should be, I would never ask this of anyone else."

She looked at him puzzled. "Ask what?"

Francis smiled, glancing about. He caught Alfred's eye from across the room and was given a smile of his own and a nod.

"What the...what are the two of you conspiring at?" Alice asked. She knew those looks. Al and Francis had been best of friend's through high school, and those looks always meant trouble.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed? Behind the school?"

"Yes, I missed class and my parents yelled at me."

"Do you recall how amazing it was?"

"Your narcissism continues to show."

"_Non non non_, not just the kiss, but us. Don't you remember how good it felt to be us, you and me together?"

Alice blushed, the whole place could probably hear her sappy dinner guest's rambling!

"Yes I remember, what is your point?"

"And the day we graduated, we almost had to say good-bye forever because we didn't know where we would end up. But then you got your acceptance letter, and I got my job offer. It was fate, _oui?_"

"Francis..." She hissed as his voice was growing more excited. "We are in public, people are going to start staring!"

"So? Who would not want to gaze upon such a marvelous love as we have?" He grinned as he stood, pulling her to her feet as well. "In fact let's announce it to everyone!"

The room went silent, the Frenchman's voice slicing through the air as they stood. Alice was mortified. What the hell had gotten into him?!

"I," He began, "I, Francis Bonnefoy, journalist, chef, and artist, proclaim my unwavering, undying love to my girlfriend, Alice Kirkland!"

The restaurant patrons watched on as the Frenchman beamed and the British girl grew red from both anger and embarrassment. He paused to smile at the young woman, grinning from ear to ear.

"And," He continued as he took her hand. "Is there not a better way to express such a love as this? With such a magical time honored tradition?" He stooped then, to one knee. Alice looked about frantically, caching sight of Alfred and Maddie smiling just as wide as the Frenchman. Then her eyes fell back to him.

"One day, Alice _mon cher_, when we are older, but still beautiful keep in mind, I hope to ask you, 'Darling do you remember the day I proposed to you?' And with a smart remark you'll say 'Yes, I do. The whole ordeal was totally ridiculous...'

He pulled out a box and when he opened it, there shined a small diamond ring.

"I want to make memories, the good, the bad, and the crazy, with you for the rest of my life Alice Kirkland. Will you marry me?"

The woman stared wide eyed at the man before her. Was this really...happening?

"W-well...I bet you haven't even thought of how we can afford a wedding have you? Can you do nothing on your own?"

Francis smiled at the feisty remark, slipping the ring onto her left hand. "I said I'm getting a raise did I not? But _non_, I have no clue where I would be without you _mon amour,_ and I don't ever plan to find out."

He kissed her then, pulling her close to great applause from the onlooking diners.

Across the room, Maddaline watched as well, thoroughly confused.

"Wait, so...was that a yes?"

Alfred smiled at his girlfriend. "In a round about way yeah."

"But she never even said..."

"That's just how Ali rolls."

"But what about Francis? That was hardly an answer..."

The American laughed a bit to himself, marveling at the smile on both of his friend's faces. "That love sick sap, he probably didn't picture this going any other way."


End file.
